Dream by the Fire
by ReadingBlueWolf
Summary: Loki wants to give his mother a Christmas, but doesn't exactly want to admit he needs help from a group he thinks hates him. Between the worlds, however, new traditions can always be learned and solace can be found curled next to the fire.
1. Reindeer

Walking through the chilled hallways, he made his way to the library; the only place of solace on Asgard. He scoffed from the few Yule Hunt decorations dotting the palace. What joy was there in celebrating the Allfather? Between the drinking and feasting, Asgardians became mindless beasts laughing and tripping all over the city. For that matter, what was the reason for celebrating no matter the holiday?

Once inside the library, silence enveloped him and he smiled softly. It was here, he could pretend as if the world didn't exist; here, was problem free.

As he approached his secluded window bench in the far corner, his brow rose. A book wrapped in soft golden ribbon sat there, complete with a small note. Pulling the note from the gift, he immediately recognized the writing.

_'Loki,_

_I figure you need a little holiday spirit._

_The book I picked, I like. It's not about the Yule Odin insists on doing __**every**__ year. (Chasing down animals for feasts? Not very exciting. You need a new tradition.) There are even songs written about this story. I'm sure you could even share it with Thor—if you're speaking to him today._

_Let me know what you think._

_Enjoy!'_

He shook his head as he pulled off the gold ribbon. _Mother put her up to it. I know it._

Despite his reluctance against holidays, he settled into the window bench and opened the book. His lips pursed at the title: _Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer._

The story opened with the names of other reindeer that were apparently famous. _This must be a Midgard book._ The creatures apparently pulled Santa's sleigh. He immediately recognized the white haired, large man as the bringer of gifts during the holiday known as Christmas. _Definitely a Midgard story._

As he continued reading, it spoke of a small reindeer that wasn't like the others. The brainless creature's nose shined red. The other reindeer that pulled the sleigh made fun of him for it, apparently calling him names and laughing at him. Anytime the reindeer would ask to play with the others they shunned him and turned away. He gritted his teeth. _Why do others reject outcasts because they are different?_

He turned the page. One Christmas Eve, fog descended on the North Pole, making it impossible for the reindeer to guide the sleigh. _Shows those halfwits._ Santa, who apparently knew about Rudolph, went to his house and asked him to guide the sleigh. This made Loki set the book down.

_If that dense idiot knew about Rudolph, why didn't he stop his persecution? Why did he allow the reindeer to suffer and cry? Perhaps the deer will be sensible and tell the man off._

The book went on to say that Rudolph helped Santa out. Every child that year received their Christmas gifts. The other eight reindeer loved him and shouted his praises. Rudolph was also given a permanent place on the team.

Loki put the book down and looked out the frosty window. How could the deer have helped Santa and those mindless reindeer out? After all that had happened to him, the red-nosed deer had forgiven them and happily accepted a place on the team with no reserves. In fact, he even seemed eager to. Loki couldn't understand.

"Secluding yourself again?"

He glanced up to see Frigga standing a few feet from him. "Is there a problem with that? I can't imagine the Allfather would prefer to have me help with the Hunt."

She settled on the other side of the window bench. "He just doesn't understand you."

"Of course not. I'm a relic. All his other trophies do not talk back to him."

"You are not a relic, Loki. You are my son."

"Forced adoption," he responded, dismissing her comment. He held the book up. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

Frigga took the book and smiled softly. "I wish Odin would allow us to celebrate this. I've always wanted a Christmas Tree."

Loki looked at her. His mother gently turned the pages. "You do not care for the Hunt?"

"It is something your father started and I support him, but I do not understand why we cannot celebrate Christmas as well," she responded. "His bounty would be food for a Christmas feast. Could you imagine a tree and gifts, Loki? The time spent laughing with family? It would be magical."

He was silent for a few moments as he watched his mother gaze at the book; light filling her eyes. He wondered if that's what he'd been like when he asked Odin all those ages ago to celebrate Christmas. The Allfather had told him it was a foolish idea and denied his request. Frigga had never known this though, and Loki had never told her.

His mother had always supported Odin in everything—except when it came to his anger against Loki. He had assumed, however, she would back Odin on his decision to decline Loki's holiday request. To see that she wanted what he had so long ago, surprised him. Maybe he should have told her about his wish all those years ago.

Frigga finally looked at him. "This book isn't about what you think Loki. It's not about the fact Rudolph seems to be used and mistreated. It's about worth and overcoming. Rudolph was worth so much more than those other eight reindeer. He could do something no one else could. They needed him. Rudolph had to forgive the reindeer who mistreated him. That's not easy to do, but he found it in his heart to accomplish that."

Loki wet his lips and was quiet for a moment as he thought about her words. "So, did you have anything to do with this book?"

"This was not me, my son." Her eyes drifted across the note. "Although I suppose you already know who is behind this. It would be wise to ask her why she has made a statement like this."

Loki watched her rise from the bench as he pursed his lips in thought.

"I love you, Loki. I would do anything to keep you safe." She placed a kiss to his forehead before leaving.

He'd always wanted to celebrate Christmas. Finding out that his mother did as well made him think. What if he could find a way to convince Odin—

He shook his head. _That oaf would never agree to anything I request._ His gaze shifted to the note again. He could enlist the book-givers help. He was certain that on some level she might be able to aid him. However, she'd already given a hint at whom to talk to. If there was anyone who might be able to change Odin's mind, it would be his adoptive older brother.

However, after his attack on Asgard several years back, he wasn't entirely sure Thor would listen. However, the sender of the note would be able to butter Thor up. His adopted brother liked her well enough. They were on speaking terms. And she was friendly with him so maybe there was hope that Frigga and he could celebrate Christmas this year.

* * *

**Holiday greetings and hello lovely readers! Thanks for stopping in. This is a Christmas challenge that should be updated once a day until the 25th. (Possibly until the new year, depending on the plot)**

**To make your life easier, hit the follow button. Also, let me know what you think.**

**For disclaimers, see my profile.**


	2. Yule Change His Mind

**This might be rough. (Sorry, in advance) Hope you enjoy! Let me know!**

**Make your life easier and hit follow!**

* * *

As she walked down the steps, Tony looked at her. "Christmas at my place this year?"

Skylar's brow rose slightly as she walked across the drive to the red car. She slid into the passenger seat and buckled her belt. It had been years since they'd had Christmas together. _If I hadn't thought he was dead for the past five._ "Did you discuss it with Pepper first?"

Tony nodded as he started the car and pulled away from the mansion. "She's fine with it. The others are coming."

The _others_, she barely knew. Did she want to be surrounded by people she didn't know for the holidays? It would be nice to be at home, or even in Asgard, but Earth was another question.

"You can say no. I won't be too offended."

She smirked. "Only half offended and I'll suffer for it later. Right?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to." Skylar sighed. She didn't know if she could devote the time. There were several issues on her plate. "I'll get back to you on the invitation. I need to go to Asgard first."

"You need to ask them for permission? You're not even from Asgard. Do you need Odin's permission? Should I get you a slip to sign?"

"Simmer," she responded flatly. "I do have other friends outside of you. Plus, Christmas is still 23 days from now."

"You have friends? And where else would you spend Christmas? Asgard? Do they even celebrate Christmas?"

"No, they celebrate the Yule Hunt before Christmas. It's all about Odin there." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "One of the wonders of Asgard: how do they put up with him?"

"That bad?"

"Worse than you."

"I'm not bad."

Skylar looked at him, brow raised. "Remember that one year you tried to convince me that Christmas on Earth was actually homage to you?"

Tony chuckled. "It almost worked too."

"You must have dreamed that part," she replied with a sigh. "Anyway, this actually is homage to Odin, and their holiday is two days before Christmas."

"So? I invited Thor. He says he'll show—probably for the hot chocolate and goodies."

"I still have other—"

Tony glanced to her. "This isn't about Señor Psycho is it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Name's Loki. And you've never met him, so calm your horses—"

"I don't have horses, but I heard he had one."

Skylar bit back a smile. "Look, I'm friends with him. He's not horrible."

"I heard what he did to Asgard," Tony replied. "You don't just try to kill a bunch of giants because you woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"And mortals seem to enjoy speaking about topics they don't understand. Plus, it happened before either of us was born, so we don't know what actually went down."

"Meaning he could have done worse than genocide."

She crossed her arms. "We're getting off point."

"Oh, you have a point to this? I can't wait to hear it." he deadpanned.

Skylar turned from him and stared out the window of the car watching the trees rush by.

"Silent treatment now?" he prodded.

For the rest of the forty-five minute trip, she didn't say a word. Sometimes it was better to ignore him and not fuel the fire. When they arrived at his home, she headed for the roof of the tower. The sooner she got to Asgard, the better—or so she imagined.

"Come on, Keeva," Tony said as he followed her into the elevator. "It's not like we exactly know their past. We weren't around for it."

Arms crossed, she leaned against the back of elevator and listened to the soft dings on her way up.

"So you're not going to say anything? Nothing at all? This is a bit childish."

"So are your comments," she responded as the doors opened and let her onto the roof.

"Do you want me to apologize for being honest about how everyone feels about the psycho?"

Skylar looked at him. "No, because I know you don't apologize. Ever." She walked into the bifrost emblem on the roof.

"Look," Tony said, causing her to pause. "You can invite him, too. We'll… party with him."

She shook her head, and sighed. He was so irritating sometimes. "I'll let you know about Christmas. Have a good day. Keep Pepper happy." She looked toward the sky. "Heimdall, open the bifrost."

...

Once the world stopped spinning, she blinked, and the rainbow colors cleared from her eyes. She looked to the gatekeeper dressed in gold armor. A soft smile crossed her lips.

"Heimdall, how are you?"

"I am well. And you, Lady Skylar?"

She shrugged. "Can't complain."

"Clearly you are enjoying your time in Midgard."

A smirk crossed her lips as she teased him. "Been stalking me?"

"Your habits, speech in particular, have greatly changed in the last two months."

She stood straighter. "Blame the armored man." It had not been her idea to spend time on Midgard or schooling with mutants. "My time there is his idea, and in my defense I have learned a lot. Anyway, I'll make sure to _stop by_ on my way out."

He chuckled softly at her joke before his tone turned serious again. "Lady Skylar, I must inform you to avoid the library. He is not there. He is in the gardens for a change."

Her brow momentarily furrowed. She almost retorted that it was cold out, but thought better of it. "Thank you, Heimdall."

She moved onto the rainbow bridge as she pulled her cloak tighter around her. The wind nipped at her exposed skin and traced chills up her spine. Soft puffs of breath left her lips. Despite the freezing temperatures, she loved the cold. Cuddling under blankets or by the fire were two of her favorite things in the holidays—ice skating being a third.

Suddenly, she took off at a sprint across the rainbow bridge before sliding over the icy surface. Laughing, she darted forward again, spinning in several circles as she slid to a stop. When she entered the city, snow began to flutter down from the heavens above. A wave of happiness flooded over her as she slid down the paths illuminated by the soft shining lamps.

Reaching the palace, she skirted to the left making sure to avoid any Asgardians. She was certain if Odin saw her, she would have to fake a smile while he questioned her. He would also probably assume she had appeared there without the use of the Bifrost. While she didn't agree with his choices, she respected his wish about not phasing inside his kingdom. After a few minutes' walk, she arrived at the gardens.

In the spring, the tall bushes were green and lush. For about two weeks in the beginning of fall, the bushes looked brown and dead. However, during the dead of winter the leaves turned silver and white. Icicles hung from trees, and snow drifts covered the ground. A single set of footsteps led her to a bridge over a frozen steam. Standing in the middle was her target.

She hesitated and bit her bottom lip. With a few new rules lately, the dynamics between them had changed. Odin had seen to it that he upset the normally calm and simple air between them. It had been touch and go for about a week before they'd arrived at this awkward plateau.

Skylar took a soft breath. "The dark prince should be a frozen prince by now."

He shifted slightly. "Except he's the nightmare from a child's dream."

"Still warmer than I am," she said with a smile as she moved next to him. Her warm breath left soft puffs of white in the air. She hoped he would mention the book she'd left for him. She had given it in beliefs that it would help to smooth the choppy waters they now navigated.

_Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer_ was a popular fairy tale on Midgard. Simply meaning, he could easily ignore it since Midgard held no importance to him. However, the book did mean a lot. Not to her exactly, but to his situation as a whole. "What is it you wanted to talk about, Loki?"

"Enjoying your stay in Midgard?"

This time she winced, knowing he was referring to her lackadaisical speech. "Why is it you wanted to see me? Does this have to do with the book I left for you?"

"I need the Allfather to change his mind about Christmas."

Skylar looked at him and laughed once. "You're better off changing the mind of God."

Apart from crossing his arms, he didn't respond. There was a stern tone to his turned down lips and icy eyes.

She bit her bottom lip as she hopped onto the railing. Was he shutting her out because of Odin? Skylar swung her feet lightly back and forth. "So… why do you need Odin to change him mind? You don't like the Yule Hunt anymore? You want a Christmas tree?"

"We do not celebrate for a day like you do."

"No. You have a whole two months of feasting and drinking," she retorted before shaking her head. "There's something I don't understand. Is this about gifts under the tree? Or—"

"Those are a child's concerns," he growled softly. "That's not what this is about."

She grimaced and looked away, face red. It felt as if she'd been stabbed by a spear in the stomach. He never brought up comments like that around her. _Perhaps there's no rectifying this. Maybe he despises me…_

Loki placed his hands on the bridge railing. When he spoke, his tone was softer. "Frigga discovered me in the library earlier."

Her embarrassment gave way to soft chuckling. "It's not as if that's your secret hiding place. _Everyone _knows you go there."

He tilted his head toward her and side-eyed her, indicating at the same time he didn't hate her.

Rubbing her hands together, she shivered and bit back a smile. "And she's your _mother,_ adopted or not. You should address her as such."

He was silent for a few moments before he moved in front of her. He pulled off his cloak and placed it around her shoulders. "She read your book and told me something very interesting. She doesn't want this to be focused on Odin's hunting. Mother wants a Christmas."

Skylar nodded softly as she looked at him. Was there a chance they could forget about what Odin had said? Maybe that was the only way to fix their friendship. "But I still don't understand. I thought the Yule turned into Christmas. And that Odin was thought to be Santa Claus."

"You have been listening to the Midgard myths," Loki explained. "The Yule spans two months, which you know. We feast nearly every night. Three days before your Christmas is our Hunt. Young offspring leave their boots filled with sugar and hay beside their front door for Sleipnir—"

She tried to refrain from laughing, but at the mention of the horse, she couldn't help but crack up. When she was younger, she'd asked him to shift into a horse, and then questioned him about the foal and the myth surrounding its parentage.

"He's not my son," he said through gritted teeth. "It's impossible. Men do not give birth. Even the seahorse cannot lay an egg."

She broke into another round of laughter. After gasping for air, she wiped away tears and leaned forward to catch her breath. Her softer chuckle stopped short as a yelp escaped her throat. Arms flailing she attempted to stop her fall. Loki caught her, steadied her and pulled the cloak tighter around her chilly body.

"I don't know why you find such amusement in that myth. I should expect this was punishment for your mirth at my expense."

Skylar wiped her eyes before looking at him again. He was closer now, hands on her elbows. She noticed his tense face had softened. She cleared her throat. "So, please continue."

"Are you certain you can handle the rest?"

"Well, I think I know pretty much every Midgardian myth about you now. I can't imagine anything else shocking me."

"You know about my cross dressing tendencies then?"

Her brow rose. "I… Like when you shift into a woman?"

He shook his head. "No, I like to wear dresses."

"Get out," she chuckled and pushed him lightly.

"I'm serious. Would you allow me to borrow the ones you seem opposed to?" he continued, smirk growing across his lips.

"So this is why they call you the god of lies." She grinned and shook her head. "Get on with the story, Lo."

He chuckled and moved close again. "As you wish. There are many variances between Yule and Christmas, especially when it comes to what Midgard does versus the rest of the realms."

Skylar's fingers played with the edges of the cloak. "So, you want to give Frigga an actual Christmas?"

Loki nodded. "The only way to convince the Allfather is to convince Thor."

"And you figure I can manage to convince Thor?"

Again he nodded.

Clutching his cloak, she pulled it closer as she pursed her lips to the right. "I might be on better terms with your brother overall, but he really would listen to you. Especially if you showed him the book I gave you." She smirked. "You could even read it to him as a bedtime story before you two climb into your bunk beds with matching pajamas."

Loki rolled his eyes and exhaled as a soft smile played at the corner of his lips. "What would I do without your genius ideas?"

"You could even make him hot chocolate," she continued before shrugging. "And I haven't the slightest what you would do. Clearly, you would be at a loss, though."

He shook his head and was silent for a few more moments. "What did you mean by that book?"

Skylar had hoped he'd ask her, but when he finally did, she was worried about his reaction. She took a deep breath. "Well, dear jotun, I was simply stating that often times people don't realize the importance of those thought of as different. When people do realize those variances, however, the outcast should forgive all transgressions. In the end, that makes them the stronger person."

Loki nodded. "That's what mother said."

She rubbed her shoulders as she shivered. "Well, it's true. Rudolph was important and he was pretty cool. So are you."

Pulling her from the railing, he turned toward the palace and held out his arm. "I suppose the lesser people need to be kept warm. I assume you need to go inside and warm up. Perhaps we can find this hot chocolate you speak of."

She wasn't surprised that he changed the subject so suddenly. It was normal for him when the subject of his worth came up. Skylar took his arm and trudged through the snow next to him with a smiled. "I want marshmellows in it, if you're offering."


	3. A Little Help

**December 2nd**

The dark prince hesitated at the doorway; book and hot chocolate clutched in hand. He thought her idea was absurd, but he'd been left with no better option. Taking a breath, he knocked and entered the thunder god's bedroom.

Thor was pulling back the crisp, white sheets on his bed when he looked up, startled.

"Brother? Is there something amiss?"

Loki tensed momentarily, swearing the idea was preposterous. "No… Thor. I just wanted to bring this to you." He held out the hot chocolate.

Thor took the mug and sipped. A smile spread across his face. "I've had this on Midgard. I am fond of it."

"Yes, well, please don't smash the mug when you're done." The dark prince then turned the book in his hands before opening it. "Lady Skylar lent me this book. I think you should read it."

Thor's brow rose as he reached for it. "What is it about?"

"Her holiday."

Thor took another sip before he placed the mug on his nightstand and read over the short book. Loki pursed his lips as he waited patiently. When Thor finished, a soft smile crossed his face.

"This was a good book for her to share. I enjoyed the red nosed deer. He seems to be a great asset to this Santa. However, I am certain there is meaning behind this."

Loki nodded. "Yes, I've already been informed of that."

"Good. I hope you listen to wise counsel." He handed the book back.

As Loki took the book, he shifted it between both hands. He wanted to question his brother about the holiday—wanted to ask him what he thought—but Skylar had told him to wait until Thor asked and not a moment prior. Loki's body crawled with anticipation.

"The holiday in that story," Thor said, looking at him. "That is Christmas?"

Loki nodded. "It is."

He was silent for a few moments, contemplating something. "It is impossible for eight reindeer—let alone tiny—to travel the realms in one night."

"Obviously, Thor." Loki chuckled despite his hope waning.

His brow furrowed. "I am curious about it. Gifts, presents, a large man on a sleigh... Lady Skylar celebrates this every year?"

The dark prince nodded. "She does. Apparently there's more to it. Lights, a tree, mistletoe, hot chocolate, cookies, songs... The list is endless."

Thor was silent for several minutes. "I would like to ask her about it. This seems like something I would enjoy celebrating, brother."

"I'm sure that can be arranged, Thor." A curious excitement filled Loki's body, and he couldn't help but smile.

...

Skylar arrived back on Earth long after the sun had set. Running a hand down her face, she leaned against the wall of the cold elevator, listening for the third ding. When the doors slid open to the quiet garage, she sighed softly and walked over to where the man of iron sat working at his table.

"Back so soon?"

She sighed. "You really should be with Pepper, you know."

Tony turned to her, brow slightly raised. "If she wasn't away on business I would be, Keeva."

Skylar settled next to him, ignoring his nickname for her. "Well, she'll be home for the holidays, right?"

"Should be, seeing as how I gave the company the entire week off. Apparently she wants to grow S.I. as quickly as possible, though. Not a bad thing I guess. More money."

"I thought the saying was 'slow and steady wins the race'?"

He shrugged. "So, why are you back? RSVPing? And whose cloak is that?"

Skylar hesitated. She wanted to tell him about how Loki had seemed off. However, after their conversation earlier, she was certain Tony would think Loki was up to something sinister.

Truth was, there was never a time when the god didn't have a silver tongue or a plan. For him to actually need her help was so unlike him. She knew if she questioned, however, Loki wouldn't answer.

She looked down at the dark green fabric. "Loki's. I forgot to give it back."

Tony sighed. "I still can't believe you hang out with crazy."

"He's not a bad person," she countered, tensing at the start of a new argument.

"Unless he wants to change his tune he's always going to be insane."

"He wants to give Frigga, Christmas," she said softly, eyes meeting his. "I don't find that crazy. She means the world to him. She defends him. She's stood by his side and loved him no matter what."

Tony was silent for a few moments. "You're going to help him, aren't you, Keeva?"

She nodded. "I know you don't understand, but he's not as bad as everyone says. Odin kept it secret that he was adopted."

"Regardless, Thor's father took Loki in."

"You don't know—or understand—Odin," Skylar retorted. "That man is _crazy_. He won't allow me to phase in his kingdom. He _hates_ the fact Loki knows ways to get around the Bifrost. He wants me to wear dresses all the time despite the fact Sif can wear whatever she pleases. And I guarantee he saved Loki because he has some other plan. That man's a liar and a deceiver. And those two ravens with him are trouble makers. If anyone's insane, it's him. I mean, he convinced Midgard Loki gave birth to a _horse_."

"How do you know Loki didn't do that?" Tony questioned. "He's at least a century older than you. A lot can happen in that time."

"True, but Frigga and my father told me. You know my father wouldn't lie."

Tony looked at her. "So, you're going to help give Asgard Christmas."

She bit her bottom lip momentarily. "Hopefully. Right now, the entire day is a celebration to Odin and his damn hunt. My father always scoffed at the Yule. And it's not like Odin needs another day to celebrate himself."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, I got the feeling Declan's not found of him. But how do you change Odin's mind?"

She smirked. "With Thor. Odin would do almost anything his son asks. Unless he's in a bad mood."

* * *

**Hope this came out okay. If there are errors FFn was eating words and stuff so please let me know.**

**As the date says, it's December second. Tomorrow should be caught up.**

**Remember to make your life easier and click follow!**


	4. Heroes Come In All Colors

**December 3rd**

She'd given the dark prince twelve hours to talk to Thor. If he hadn't done it by then, she decided she would just go to the God of Thunder and convince him. With only a few hours remaining on her time limit, she was surprised when Thor contacted her. Did that mean Loki had talked to him?

Quietly, she walked into the training hall in Asgard to find Thor and Sif sparring. Without a word, she settled on the outside of the arena. While she waited for them to finish, her mind wandered. She felt bad for Tony. He seemed to be lonely without Pepper, not to mention she knew he was frustrated over his armor.

Thor laughed as the match came to a close, drawing her attention. "Good spar, Lady Sif."

"Wish I could say the same about you," the dark-haired woman jested in reply. She noticed Skylar on the sidelines and tipped her head in greeting before heading toward the showers.

Thor turned and walked to Skylar. "I take it you received my message, Lady Skylar?"

"I did indeed." She smiled softly. "What is it you wished to discuss?"

"Allow me to freshen up and we shall talk."

While Thor showered, Skylar waited quietly in his room, lounged on a chair reading about Asgard. Despite learning about common things such as the Bifrost in school, most of their history was still a mystery.

When Thor entered, dressed in a dark blue tunic, she closed the book and placed it beside her. "So, why did you summon me?"

"I wish to know a bit more about this Christmas holiday."

Skylar smiled. Loki had gone to him after all. "Which part? The gifts, Santa, the elves, the sleigh."

"Elves?"

"According to Midgard legend Santa has tiny elves working for him."

"Do they want to work? Does he pay them?"

Skylar shrugged. "It's a myth, Thor."

A soft half smile appeared on his face as he settled into a chair near her. "Just as I am a myth?"

"Very funny," she chuckled. "Anyway, I've looked into it. Santa doesn't exist."

He nodded. "I am more curious about why you celebrate. Loki has questioned what to get you this year since you do not seem interested in any gifts."

She pulled her feet onto the chair. _For not celebrating the holiday, they sure have celebrated with my family a lot._ "Gifts aren't the reason I feast that day. For me, I celebrate the idea of Jesus's birth. I know on Midgard they speak of how that's not the day he was born, but it's the thought. I'm paying homage. Like the Hunt is homage to Odin. Others though, they celebrate family, or hope, or being grateful. Many people believe many different things."

"And of the Yule?"

"Some celebrate that, too."

Thor ran a hand across his beard and scratched at it absentmindedly. "Why is this suddenly important to Loki? Is he doing this for you?"

"You honestly think this is about me?" Skylar scoffed and shook her head. "Will you promise not to tell?"

Thor nodded. "You have my word, Lady Skylar."

She wet her lips. "This is important to Loki because Frigga's always wanted a Christmas. She saw the Rudolph book the other day, and voiced her wishes to him."

Thor was silent for a few moments before a soft smile spread across his face. "I would have gladly done this if he was attempting to impress you. It brings me immense joy, however, that this is for mother."

Skylar smiled. "I just hope that you can influence Odin. We know he's not fond of Loki. And he only listens to Frigga on certain occasions. It's already going to be hard for him to agree because he doesn't like me and this is considered "my holiday"—so to speak."

"I _am_ your best bet," Thor chuckled softly. "I will see to it that I change his mind."

...

Loki looked up from his newest book as she appeared around a bookshelf. Pushing a lock of dark blonde hair out of her face, she settled on the opposite side of the bench. Her blue-green eyes held a question.

"Ask away," he stated as he set the book down.

She glanced to it. "_A Christmas Carol?_ What has Scrooge been teaching you?"

"That I can take nothing from this life to the next so I shouldn't be greedy," he replied with a smirk. "Is that all you've come to ask, Lady Skylar?"

"Did you know that on Midgard they have movies that involve creatures which reenact stories such as this? There's one with puppets. There's another with ducks—"

"You've been spending too much time with the man of iron—"

"Ducks, Loki! They had talking, animated ducks!"

"I didn't know talking animals were rare," he deadpanned and sighed. "Have you come to talk about useless facts? Surely there are better ways to spend your time."

Skylar crossed her arms. "What's wrong with you? You're in a mood today. Actually, you've been in one lately."

"And your Midgardian speech is severely infuriating." He rose from the bench and moved out onto the balcony. The cold immediately wrapped around his body and a breath of frosty air reached his lungs. He hadn't meant to come off harshly. However, Odin had prodded him this morning regarding certain matters on Midgard. He had nothing to do with it, but the Allfather seemed intent on blaming him.

In the end, though, he wished it were only Odin he was having issues with. The dark things coming into his world and enticing him to join their paths were anything but pleasant.

He flinched when she walked up beside him. "Odin again?"

_Not entirely._ "When is he not a predicament?"

She smiled and moved toward the steps to the left of the balcony. "Well, Frigga loves you. Thor does, too. At the end of the day, it's all about perspective. I still think that Odin's jealous in some regard. Probably because you can turn blue and he can't."

He followed her down the stairs to the garden; his footprints destroying hers. Internally, he winced. _I'm a monster._ "You seem to delight in this topic. Anything to do with my heritage brings you great joy."

As they started across the snowy garden, she turned to him and reached out. Her fingers lightly brushed the top of his hand, turning his skin blue. "I don't think it's a sin to be a shifter. My brother is."

He took a deep breath and slowly breathed out. His bones and muscles twisted slightly causing his skin to crawl. When he opened his eyes, he glanced down at his silver armor and caught a glimpse of blond hair before looking back at her.

"Turning into Thor will not win this argument," she said softly.

"This is a shifter." With a thought he turned into Fandral. "These are the types of things a shifter can do." He then tensed before his skin turned a rich blue. Lines crawled across it in patterns and designs. He grimaced. "This is the skin of a nightmare. It is not something to be proud of. It terrifies children, puts fear into the heart of warriors. It is the skin of a demon."

"I've seen demons," she said softly. "And they look nothing like this."

He turned from her without a reply. Why was she always touching on exposed nerves?

She crossed her arms as she moved in front of him. "How many jotuns can shift, Loki? As far as I understand that trait is not exactly common throughout Jötunheim. In fact, I know Frigga taught it to you, along with several other things." Skylar looked at him. "You're more her son than Thor is. You've got more of her qualities."

"So you are now attempting to convince me," he growled, "that she is my biological mother?"

Skylar shook her head. "Not exactly. What I am saying, though, is that clearly you're more than some jotun. And you are alive for a reason. You're not just a relic or a pet that old man keeps around. Look at what you're trying to do for Frigga. You're hoping to grant a wish she's always had. Odin can't see past his own selfishness to give her something she desires. And yet his adoptive son can. That's something to be proud of."

He turned in the direction of the pond and started for it. "You speak these words, and yet you do not understand. Time is against you, young Skylar."

"You can call me young all you want, but immortals—no matter the age—do have wisdom."

"And your perception claims I am some sort of conqueror."

"I'd like to think hero. That's what Midgard titles them. Stark's Iron Man is considered a hero. If he can have that title, I don't understand why you can't."

He glanced at her. "I tried to have Jötunheim destroyed."

"Everyone makes mistakes."

His jaw clenched as he refused to reply. He grew tired of her insistent pestering. He was a monster. There was nothing more.

He heard her gasp and spun to catch her before she hit the snow. He steadied her before he let go. _Fool._

"See," she said softly as she regained her balance. "Anyone can be a hero."

He sighed, now openly annoyed with her constant badgering. "Why is it you _are_ here, Lady Skylar?"

"I talked to Thor."

Loki's attention snapped to her.

"Oh, so now I have your undivided attention," she said. He could hear the soft, underlying tone in her irritation at his attitude. "He's going to Odin. He wants Christmas, too."

The dark prince smiled as his skin warmed to a flesh tone. In his gut, he felt a hope and joy begin to bubble. "You did it."

"Well, I didn't start the fire."

His brow rose. "Is that a Midgard term?"

She shrugged.

_Another Midgard comment. _Loki wasn't exactly fond of her new interest in the man of iron, but he didn't have much of a say in the matter. Despite the fact he constantly tried to discourage the friendship, she still chose to see the mortal. It irritated him to no end. "I'm not sure I like you hanging around that mortal."

Skylar shrugged. " It's my choice."

"He could corrupt you."

"You corrupt me," she teased with a smile. "Get over it."

* * *

**Happy Day Four! Hope this goes well! Let me know what you think.**

**To make your life easier, follow!**


	5. New Traditions

**December 3rd**

Thor walked into the massive throne room to see Odin seated on his throne. Taking a breath, he approached and kneeled.

Odin smiled, and gave a gentle nod toward him. "What brings you, my son?"

"Allfather," he said and rose. "I have a simple request."

"What is it you wish?"

"To celebrate Christmas this year. I know the Yule Hunt is tradition, but I would like Christmas in addition."

"What gave you this ludicrous idea?" Odin questioned, eyes narrowing. "Or should I ask _who_?"

Thor could see the 'no' clearly written on Odin's face. If he didn't respond in the correct manner, it would stay a 'no'. He cleared his throat. "I have been curious for quite some time. In the past, we have celebrated with Lord Declan and his family. With Lady Skylar around more as she ages, I believe this is a perfect time to test this holiday out. She could be of help. I'm certain mother would enjoy this as well. And I imagine it would keep Loki out of trouble."

Odin was silent for a few moments as he looked at Thor, contemplating his request. Finally, he sighed. "I will allow this holiday to commence alongside the Hunt. If, however, an _issue_ arises I will put an end to this immediately."

He could take the hint. The issue would be Loki causing a problem. Thor nodded. "Thank you, father."

...

Skylar looked up as Thor entered the garden. The dark prince immediately took a few steps back, putting a respectful distance between them. Thor's brow rose slightly before he approached them.

"I come with news."

The dark prince stiffened and she heard him draw a breath.

"The Allfather is allowing us to participate in Christmas this year."

Skylar smiled as Loki's shoulders relax. She knew the dark prince had been fearful of rejection.

"However," Thor continued. "He does warn that if anything does go ill, he will not hesitate to end our festivity." The long look he gave Loki made it clear that Odin meant anything the dark prince might do.

Loki nodded. "I shall not do anything to hinder the holiday. You have my word."

"If that is the case, we must begin planning at once!" Thor boomed with a grin. "I want to know everything about this joyous day!"

* * *

**Sorry this is late and short. Life's been busy. I'm looking at getting a second one posted tonight. (Hopefully) And the dates will be a little off. Let me know what you think!**

**To make your life easier, follow!**


	6. Good Intentions

**Early December 4th**

"Loki, I need you to answer me honestly."

The dark prince looked up from his book to see Thor striding toward him, Mjölnir attached to his right hip. His brow rose and he glanced quickly to the clock. _Just after midnight. This must be urgent if he is not sleeping._ "What have I not been honest with?"

"Why do you want this holiday? What are your intentions behind this?"

"I simply want to try something new."

"I am not fond of your lies, brother. Tell me the truth."

_The truth?_ Loki didn't know why he wanted to keep the reason a secret. Perhaps it was because he wanted his mother's undivided appreciation. Perhaps it was because he wanted to outshine Thor for once. Thinking about it, he realized neither of those were good reasons to keep the truth hidden. He shook his head. His mind had been clouded as of late.

Loki looked at Thor. "I want to surprise mother. I want to do this for her."

"This has nothing to do with Lady Skylar, then?" he questioned.

The dark prince shook his head, brow raised. "Where would you gather that idea?"

"I was on Midgard tonight. The man of iron is worried because he thinks she is keeping a secret that has to do with you?"

Loki's gut twisted, but his brow rose slightly as he feigned confusion. "With me?"

"He believes you are betrothed to her." Thor watched him carefully. "Are you her intended?"

He faltered momentarily—something he shouldn't have done. It wasn't that he didn't want Thor to know, he was a bit concerned of it getting it out. After all, it had been Odin's idea for the union and neither he, nor Lady Skylar, were thrilled about it.

"So it is you."

He took a deep breath before nodding. "Odin apparently thinks it is a grand plan."

Thor was rendered speechless. Loki shifted so that Thor could sit next to him.

"You cannot believe this is one of my ideas, brother," Loki said softly. "This isn't how I intended things to go."

"You wanted to marry her?"

He shook his head. "I have never thought of it. The Allfather believes this union to be in his favor. It is to be the combination of three kingdoms: Asgard, Jötunheim, and Dalfei."

"That is why you have been different towards her."

He nodded. "Odin has forced this upon both of us. Apparently he spoke with her mother while Lord Declan was missing. I have heard that Declan did not take kindly to the idea, which might explain her new fondness of Midgard. I imagine that he wants her as far away from me as possible."

"And what are her thoughts?"

"I haven't the slightest. She has not shut me out," he replied. _Yet._ "I imagine she refuses to deal with this."

Thor was silent for a long time. Loki feared what the Thunder God might say. He had been honest and forthright with his brother. That should account for something. However, he had known for almost a year and had not shared the information with anyone. And while he was normally protective of Skylar, he might have grown a bit more defensive since finding out.

"You know this is on you if she is hurt in the process."

"I know full well Odin set me up," Loki responded, a coldness creeping into his voice. "The Allfather could have and should have made the offer when it came to your hand. I should not be affianced to her. The old man did it to benefit himself. If I marry her, he gains whatever he can from her dowry. If this does not work out, the blame will be on my shoulders with the possibility of banishment. I assume Declan foresees this. He has never been fond of Odin, so my hope is that he sees through this scheme. And it is in her best interest to stay on Midgard. Odin cannot touch her there while she hides from Heimdall."

Thor looked at him. "Heimdall cannot see her?"

"Only when she allows it. Between that and her ability to phase, she is a wild card. Why do you think the Allfather is so anxious to have her as kin? You cannot believe he actually cares for her. If he did, she would be betrothed to you."

Again, the Thunder God was silent as he processed this information. The dark prince watched as Thor's fingers brushed across Mjölnir.

"Please tell me you are not going to swing that mallet at me."

Thor blinked as he came out of his reverie before looking at Loki with a smile. "What if I did, brother?"

"I imagine Odin would throw you a feast. I don't know if Lady Skylar would take kindly to you, though."

He chuckled before he sighed and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Brother, I will be here to support you in wherever this new voyage takes you. I only hope that things will work out as they should."

Loki was quiet as Thor looked at him. Fear briefly spread through his veins. If he did not play his cards right he would lose everything. For a moment, he considered telling Thor about the dark dealings that had found their way to his door. To get those things off his chest meant that maybe he could forget about the past. However, life didn't work like that. If he hadn't made the deals he had, how many people would be dead?

He blinked. No. For now, he needed to remain silent and hope he could manipulate the tides into his favor.

"You swear this is about mother, Loki?" Thor asked again.

The dark prince took a deep breath. "I'm doing this for mother. She's always wanted to celebrate this holiday but Odin always makes this about him and his hunt."

His brother scratched his beard. "As much as I would have enjoyed you attempting to impress Lady Skylar, I like this reason so much better. Mother will be proud."

* * *

**Hello lovelies! Hope your day is going well. Let me know what you think!**

**Make your life easier and hit follow!**


	7. Let's Decorate?

**December 4th**

A hand touched his arm. He flinched, tensed and drew a sharp breath. Only bad things disturbed him in the dark of the night. He feared opening his eyes in case the demons had hunted him here. When no other sounds were heard, he risked opening an eye to see Skylar sitting on his bed. She gently touched his arm again.

"Come on, Loki. Let's decorate."

Soft, quick breaths filled his lungs as his body unwound. He had known her since she was born, had watched her grow up to the woman who was currently seated on his bed. She was dangerous when provoked, but when he remembered her learning to read, he saw innocence. Something he would never be. However, Odin had attempted to put a wedge in their friendship. A wedge they were still trying to navigate.

It was a few moments before he found the words to speak. "What time is it?"

"Four."

"In the morning?!"

She nodded.

He groaned and put a pillow over his face. Despite her wisdom as an immortal, she acted so childish at times. He couldn't decide if he liked it or hated it, but regardless, he dealt with it.

She gently tugged the pillow from him. "Too early?"

_Much too early. _He'd gone to bed maybe two hours ago after reading long past slumbering hours. Books had consumed his life lately. It'd been better than the alternative. He shuddered.

"Since when do you get cold?" she questioned.

He didn't reply. How could he? She had no idea what plagued him. When he felt her hand run softly up and down his arm, he relaxed again. It was just her in the room. There were no other horrors.

Loki finally rose and rubbed an eye. "Why so early?"

"I'm thinking we could get some of the palace decorated before people rise. It could be a bit of a surprise to everyone." She bit her lip for a second. "And… perhaps you can help me decorate by teaching me a bit of magic."

He yawned. "I previously explained that I have already taught you these things."

"And _I_ previously told you I don't remember them. There's a bit of lapse in my memory when it comes to magic."

The dark prince looked at her. There was something off in those blue-green eyes of hers; something he couldn't place. "I need a few more hours of sleep before I reteach you magic."

"You'll do it?"

Loki nodded.

A grin spread across her face and she threw her arms around him with a soft giggle.

He tensed and grunted as he fell back onto the bed. He sighed. "How old are you?"

Her voice dropped to a whisper and he heard a melancholy note in her voice, "Sometimes, it's better to be childish than deal with the harsh reality of life."

Loki shifted onto his side so that she rolled next to him. In that moment he could see the horror she'd endured, reflected in her blood shot eyes. After being held captive on an island for a month, she had been very withdrawn—unresponsive and fearful even. The night was no longer her friend. For her to touch him and smile was progress. The fact she was in a dark room with a vague hint of moonlight was leaps and bounds from where he'd seen her. And now, as much as he wanted to sleep, he knew she'd already endured the night as long as she could.

He moved a piece of hair out of her face. "Where do we begin?"

* * *

**Sorry the updates are late. Works been crazy. I'll try to get at least one more out tonight!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	8. Watch Out for the Wreath

**December 4th**

Loki watched as she raised her arms and rose onto her toes. The large green wreath, complete with gold ribbons and red ornaments, hovered in the air near a staircase. The decoration shuddered as her hands trembled. Her yawn wide wasn't missed by him. In the next moment, the wreath plummeted toward them.

Skylar gasped and held her hands up in hopes of her magic catching it. He saw her wince when it froze in midair. One hand raised in the air, he moved next to her and lifted the wreath to the hook.

"I could have caught it you know."

He looked at her. "Now or after you napped?"

Her shoulders slumped. "I tried..."

"I think you're worn out."

Shaking her head, she looked at him. "I'm fine. I want to finish."

Loki glanced to mistletoe and tinsel scattered throughout the halls. That did little to show the actual amount she had hung rather quickly in the last hour. "You've already made this place more Christmas festive than it's ever been."

Skylar walked and leaned against the wall. "So, nap time?"

"I think that's called for." He began to lead her down a hallway and up another staircase.

"I'm not three anymore, Loki," she said softly, fighting back a yawn. "I don't need to nap or sleep like I once did."

"You almost dropped the wreath on us. That means it's time for a nap," he countered.

"I'm all grown up now," she said. He could hear the defensiveness creep into her voice. "I know how to handle myself. I'm not a child. Do not treat me as such."

Loki's jaw locked momentarily. "Where has this conversation come from?"

Skylar looked at him. "I think you know."

"Lady Skylar, I do not care what Odin proclaims or decides. It does not mean I'm going to automatically jump when he demands and preform as some show dog."

"Regardless, this conversation is bound to come up at some point," she retorted.

Loki felt a small twist in his gut. He didn't want to discuss Odin's betrothal plan, or anything that might lead into that conversation. "Preferably not at the moment."

"Why not now? Why can't we talk about this?"

"Because at the moment, Lady Skylar," he said as he led her to a room. "You and I are not in the right mind frame. Lack of sleep does not allow for sane discussion."

"So once we've slept?" she questioned.

"Perhaps." Even then he wasn't sure he wanted to discuss it.

Skylar lingered at the door and looked at him. "I… I just want things to be normal between us. I feel like there's something awkward between us now."

Loki looked at her. "There are seasons for everything. This will pass in time."

...

He'd just climbed into bed when a knock came at his door. Loki debated answering it. Would the person go away? Probably not. Sighing, he rose and decided it would be better to answer the caller. Opening the door, he was surprised to see his mother.

"Moth—"

"Loki, what is set up around the palace?"

His mother wasn't stupid. "You didn't foresee this?"

She shook her head. "Not this. I saw none of this." She paused for a moment before a smile spread across her face. "And I'm glad I didn't. It is a wonderful surprised. How did you get Odin to agree?"

"Thor spoke with him. He asked the Allfather for permission."

Frigga nodded. "I understand. I am pleased he has listened to someone. Have you done the decor on your own?"

He shook his head. "Lady Skylar helped. She is asleep in one of the guest rooms."

"I am glad to hear she is around." She rose on her toes and placed a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you, my son. I am sure the festivities will be great. Sleep well."

_I'll try. _Loki nodded. "Goodnight, mother."

* * *

**Alright, here's the second for the night. I hope it turned out well. Let me know what you think.**

**To make your life easier, hit the follow button.**


	9. Two Turtle- Oh Those Are Ravens

**December 5th**

Skylar looked at Frigga as she munched on her omelet, brow raised in irritation. The Queen of Asgard smiled slightly at her. She swallowed. "I am _not_ wearing that dress."

"Which is why you are still in yesterday's outfit."

"Well, I would have packed a change of clothes," she said between bites, "but I didn't know I was bunking over."

Frigga grinned. "I see your Midgardian companion has again impacted on your speech."

She felt her cheeks turn red. "I just go there because it's a vacation."

Her brow rose. "A vacation? There?"

"I know it's weird, but staying at Tony's clears my head. I don't have to keep up appearances there. And after everything..." She put her fork down as a lump formed in her stomach. "I don't feel safe anywhere else."

Frigga nodded. "What troubles you the most?"

Skylar felt her chest clench. What didn't trouble her? She was lying to Frigga about all her Earth activity. The majority of the time, she wasn't with Tony. She was staying with mutants—who had their own set of issues. At the current moment, however, she had other issues. "It used to be just the nightmares of that hellish place. Now..." Her fork landed on the plate as she put her hands to her head and her voice dropped to a whisper. "You know I care for Loki. I like him a lot. But I feel as if there's some plot behind this betrothal and I can't help feeling envious of mortals. Not only do they have a short lifespan, but a lot get the choice of marrying for love."

"As a higher being we don't always get every option available. We cannot have everything we desire."

"But are we the higher species, Frigga?" Skylar slouched against the seat and crossed her arms. "I saved that mortal's ass. I rescued him from that place. But Tony kept me _alive_."

"So you feel indebted?"

"Yes. No." She shook her head. "I don't know. I just... I cannot believe we are something more. We persecute just as they do. We are hateful just like them. Granted, we aren't as tainted, but we're just as judgmental. However, there is good in both mortals and immortals."

"I see you've had some wisdom imparted on you by life's hard lessons."

Skylar's brow rose. "What?"

"I know you've never been fond of mortals. We grow envious of the gifts they're given, such as short life, but you were hateful of them in the past few years. It is good to see that you realize there is good and evil in both."

"My view was a bit skewed," she responded quietly.

"It is okay to feel that way," Frigga said softly. "It is understandable that you didn't see straight. After all, your mother is against them. However, life is never easy. Things don't work out the way we want them to. Hopes are sometimes crushed, dreams destroyed. What matters, though, is how you respond to the happenstances. How do you respond to the disappointments, the joys, the trials and tribulations? How do you respond and how do you overcome?"

Skylar looked down at her plate and swallowed roughly. She didn't know how to respond to a betrothal she didn't want. She loved Loki, but it had never been like that. She could, however, see it having grown that way given time and the right circumstances. She wasn't sure that being forced down the path would do her any favors.

Perhaps she was meant to focus on the good of it. Loki had plenty of issues, but he'd always been kind to her. He'd never hurt her. There was good in him. Maybe that was the point in Frigga's speech. Despite being forced to marry him, there was a silver lining somewhere in the mess. Nonetheless, tears filled her eyes and spilled onto her cheeks.

...

Loki knocked softly. When no response came, he cracked open the door and saw her lying on the bed. Hesitation filled his body in the form of lead and his mouth dried up. Frigga had told him to speak with her. Apparently there had been a conversation earlier between his mother and her concerning their fate. If he walked to her though, would she send him from the room before they got a chance to speak? It took a few minutes, but he managed to push the negative thoughts out. He shut the door behind him and approached her.

Skylar looked up at him, brow slightly raised. His stomach dropped as he noticed her red cheeks and watery eyes. "I'm sorry to disturb you."

She shook her head and shifted, inviting him to rest. "You're not."

The dark prince settled on the bed and looked at her. "I'm sorry you were forced into this."

"It's not your fault." Skylar shrugged. "You shouldn't have to apologize. This is on Odin."

Loki hesitated. "What is it you plan to do?"

"Punch Odin in the face and make him eat his two creepy birds."

Loki couldn't help but crack a smile. The fact she disliked the Allfather made him laugh. While he respected Odin more than she, he often agreed with her thoughts on the man. However, he knew better than to be directly disrespectful no matter what he thought. She often times would tell the Allfather off for different things the man imposed. She walked a very thin line that he knew she would cross and piss Odin off to no end. "You plan on plucking them?"

Her fingers ran over the comforter. "Raw, like that Marilyn Manson freak on Midgard."

"I haven't heard of him."

"I guess he ate a bird head, or bat head, or something. Tony wasn't clear on it." She sighed and looked at him. "So…"

"I never meant for things to turn out this way," Loki said quietly. This is the conversation he had been dreading. How was he supposed to come to terms with the fact he was now forced to marry someone he had only known on a platonic level? True, she had the beauty of the immortals, but her wisdom lacked in certain areas. "I never imagined that Odin would conceive the idea to betroth us."

"Well, he's not known for his great ideas," she replied. "I just… What do we do from here?"

"What is it you wish to do?"

She looked at him, her blue-green eyes meeting his. "Do I have a choice?"

Loki winced and looked away. Perhaps she was wiser than he gave her credit for. She had given him the Rudolph book and she did know about his heritage but had never turned away from him because of it. Still, he knew he wasn't worthy of her. He hadn't been worthy of anyone. That's why it hadn't worked out with Sigyn. She deserved more than his wretched self.

"You're acting depressed again. I swear, your angst alone will drive me crazy."

He had to give her credit. She was perceptive as well.

Skylar sat up, fingers brushing against his cheek. He immediately felt his skin shift as he felt his body temperature decrease. "I know that you're a Jotun. I've known my entire life. Sometimes, you have to accept what life gives you. Things could be much, much worse. In the end, this will work out. We'll be fine."

"So, you are going through with this? You're not going to back out?"

She was quiet for a few moments before she responded. "No. I understand why the deal was made. I understand that this is for the good of everyone. It could be worse. I could end up with someone who abused me. You've never done that to me." She pursed her lips momentarily. "I do, however, need you to start acting like the Loki I knew. This brooding and angsty thing isn't working out for me."

A half smile spread onto his face. "You're looking for humor?"

"I'm looking for the same person I've always known." She laid back against the bed, slightly on her left side, tired eyes watching him closely.

In that moment, he realized she was no longer a child. It had been a long time since she'd been one. It would be easy to lie next to her and say all the right words. She'd be his before the hour was up, married or not. He'd done it before to others. However, that would make Christmas extremely awkward and perhaps even get it canceled.

He rose from the bed before he did anything asinine. "Rest well, Lady Skylar."

"Night, Lo," she said softly as he left the room.

* * *

**Hope your day is going well! Let me know what you think!**

**To make your life easier, follow!**


End file.
